Beastly
by PixelFairy2001
Summary: After a rescue went wrong, solo hero, Changeling, fights a losing battle with his inner beast.


Cameras flash through the humming crowd. Where is he? The cries of battle have long since ceased, so why hasn't he returned? The stationary officials are stopping her from the latest hero scoop.

"Officer! Officer! Where is Changeling? When will we be allowed inside?" she shouts above the din, thrusting a microphone in the man's face.

"We've told you before, Miss Powers," the man barks, shoving the microphone away. "Until he comes out, no one goes in!"

Powers glares at the burly man, before turning on her heel and stomping away.

She leans into her camera man. Placing her hand over the mic, she whispers, "I'm getting into that building. Now!"

The two slip away. Fading into the back of the growingly impatient cluster.

Powers carefully makes her way round the back of the building and through the unused entrance. The moss-covered walls appear flimsy and ready to give at any moment. She creeps deeper into the dimly lit property, seeking any glimpse of the young hero. _There!_ She points at the dishevelled teen, waves her cameraman forward. He is trembling. Clothes torn. But why?

Then she saw it. The misshapen creature laying near. Once sentient, now nothing but a pile of twisted and torn limbs.

Sickened, she charges forward. "What the hell have you done?" she cries, pushing the boy away from the body. "I thought it was just a hostage situation! What kind of hero are you?"

Changeling stares blankly at his own bloodied hands.

'_The girl saw! Kill!' _The Beast growls in his head.

"_No!_ I will not kill another innocent person!" Changeling bellows, clutching his head in an attempt to drown out the voice.

Powers speaks into her microphone, "what is wrong with our resident hero?"

"Shut up," he mutters.

"First he kills a man and now he talks to himself. Has Changeling finally gone insane?"

"Shut up." A little louder now.

"Can we still trust this boy?"

"Shut up!"

"Can we still call this boy a hero?" Powers continues.

"I said _shut up!_"

'_Run!'_

Turning away, the muscles and bones under his skin begin to alter. His back arches and he lands on all fours. Paws replace his hands and feet. Claws emerge and bite the concrete beneath. Orange and black fur grows all over. A thundering roar. He barrels through the main doors. He runs into the overgrown thicket, tearing past anyone in his path.

Changeling races through the whispering brush. He has to get away. Even the trees are spreading rumours. Away from the reporter. He rounds a corner. Away from the body. He jumps a creek. Away from The Beast. He comes to a stop and roars in the dead of night. Changeling stretches and stands. His back straightens and his fur depletes. His breath in ragged pants.

His mind is quiet. No whispered words. No growling voice. Changeling breathes easier.

A rumbling sounds from behind. He turns to face the sound. Luminescent green eyes glare from the shadows.

'_Our territory. Kill.' _The pressure comes rushing back, consuming the teen.

He growls, challenged. Curving onto all fours, he grows to eight feet. Red-brown fur covers his body. His spine bends into a feline posture. A cougar. He crouches backwards, glaring back at the creature. They stand motionless. Green eyes break eye-contact. He launches.

His jaw opens wide. He strikes the fox's neck. Clenching his teeth around the creature. He shakes his head back and forth. The creature is dead.

Changeling spits out the fox and stares down at his work. The bleeding creature lays entirely motionless, eyes wide.

He pauses. A sweet aroma fills the air around him. The bitterly, sweet smell of weakness. Fear.

He spins around to face the source of the delicious smell. The shadow turns and runs from him.

'_Chase it!'_

He shifts forms.

His spinal cord braces and contracts. His muzzle elongates. His paws widen and the digits seperate. His fur thickens and greys, his tail a bush. Changeling howls long and loud before giving chase to the scent.

He loses himself in the chase. Enjoying it too much to think rationally. He continues to charge forward, caught astray in the hunt. He launches onto his prey. The very woman who dares question his morality. His sanity. He tackles her to the ground.

Paws press against her chest as she struggles to fight him. He unleashes a victorious howl.

"Please! Stop! Please don't hurt me!" Powers cries.

Changeling snarls at her. His claws protrude and dig into her chest, leaving a bloodied stain on her shirt. He swipes one claw down, cutting open her top and partially into her stomach. A warning.

'_Blood will remind her of her place. No media.'_

He lifts a claw slowly to her face, scraping it slowly downwards. Changeling shivers but doesn't struggle. Changeling's inner beast grins sadistically as he digs in.

'_Play over. Kill. Now.'_

He places his claws back on her chest and slowly pierces her skin, digging into the flesh.

'_Good.' _The voice disappears once more. Changeling looks down in horror. He removes his claws and scurries away from the body. But it is too late.

A wrecked sob emerges from his throat. Two people. Two innocent people. Murdered by his own two hands.

He can not do this anymore.

Kill another person.

He has to end it.


End file.
